


Restoration

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [51]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked for a flag, and she brought him one….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbler insisted I write about this moment after she read the first draft of [Signs and Symbols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4852). It seemed to lend itself perfectly to being a drabble.

Beck saluted as the flag began to unfurl in the soldier's hands, while his companion hauled on the halyard. To his right, the assembled troops mirrored their commander.

He had asked for a flag, and Heather had brought him one. Reverently, she had unwrapped it, revealing folds of military precision; understanding, he had reverently accepted it.

White stars on blue gave up the secrets they concealed within.Yet not until the flag was half hoisted did the breeze, quickening, stream it sideways, confirming that yes, here was Old Glory, here were the Stars and Stripes as they were meant to be.


End file.
